


Shimmer Trap

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: A road trip with a fluffy, SIAS era Alex gets a little filthy
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Shimmer Trap

  


You’d been driving for what seemed like forever. 

Through several states now. 

A road trip with him was the best idea you’d ever had. Someone lent him an old car with bench seats and a pretty dashboard which, at the moment was littered with maps and wrappers from the candy he’d been snacking on throughout the trip. He insisted he drove, which either meant that he didn’t like your driving, or he just liked stopping when he got too tired to set up camp and snuggle with you under the stars. 

You hoped it was the latter.

On this particular part of the stretch however, the sun was beating down so hard on the car, the pair of you were sweating. The air conditioner rattled away, but it wasn’t doing much. The old tank didn’t have a lot of bells and whistles. Someone blowing hot air in your face might’ve been more invigorating. Alex was trying to act like the heat wasn’t getting to him, but there were beads of sweat cascading down his face and neck, and his knuckles on the steering wheel had a sheen to them. The windows were rolled down in both the front and back, and the strands of his hair that weren’t damp with sweat blew in the breeze. The hair at his temples was practically dripping, though, and he’s push his hair back every few minutes. 

You couldn’t say you were in much better shape; the backs of your thighs kept sticking to the hot leather, and your sundress was sticking to you rather uncomfortably. You’d tied your hair up in a high knot to keep it off your neck, sticking your head out the window every once in awhile to let the breeze cool you down. Alex smirked whenever you did that. There he was, trying to play it cool but, you could see he was suffering just as much as you were; peeling his damp vest from his chest to fan himself. 

There was only so much to see in the desert, once you got past the tumble weeds and the oddly shaped shrubs and trees. Everything looked just as thirsty as you felt, and the sun shimmered on the horizon, causing you to squint and shield your eyes. You mumbled along to the tunes on the radio, bored, restless… 

Just you and him.

And the road.

The empty road.

With no one else… for miles.

You had an idea. A very good idea. 

Chewing your lip, you thought of the perfect way to execute your plan, glancing over at your adorable boyfriend, entranced by the stretch of road, singing along to the mix you’d created together. Every once in awhile he’d smile when he forgot a lyric or when he stumbled over the words, giggling to himself. You eyed his fingers as they tapped along to the beat on the steering wheel. He looked so sweet and happy and…you knew all it’d take was some coaxing. A moment later, you inched closer to him, but only by a little. What you needed was to get his attention; just enough so that he wouldn’t drive off the road. You hiked up the hem of your sundress, little by little, watching him watch you from the corner of his eye. You let your fingers drift lazily across your sticky skin, the beads of sweat rolling as you disturbed them. 

He wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

Licked his lips.

Your gaze drifted to his hands and how his fingers just barely grasped the steering wheel, not much steering to do on a straight stretch in the middle of the desert. Sliding closer, you walked your fingers down his shoulder to his bicep, down his forearm until you reached his wrist. 

“Let go.” You murmured, your breath blowing hot air across his shoulder.

Alex swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing visibly in his throat, tightening his grip on the wheel with his left hand before letting go. He sucked in a deep breath, an excited smile turning up the corners of his pouty lips. 

“I figure…” You explained, your voice unrecognizable as desire coursed through your veins; buzzed beneath your overheated skin,“There’s no one around for _miles…”_

You placed his hand on your thigh, and his fingers sunk into your flesh, feeling exactly how you imagined. He squeezed you tight, and you squirmed, already excited.

You gathered your dress higher, bunching it around your waist now. He glanced down, eyeing the soft cotton panties that were most definitely already soaked through.

“Naughty girl.” He whispered over the hum of the music, licking his lips in anticipation.

You pressed your lips to his shoulder, tasting his salty skin. “You’re right. I am.”

His hand kept sticking to your thigh as it moved closer and closer, making it’s way to your dripping cunt; completely wet at the thought of his fingers deep inside you. He brushed his pinky against you, his ring rubbing against the soft skin covering your clit. You shivered with pleasure, clenching the fabric at your waist tighter. He cupped your heat, his fingers pressing and circling your opening, frustrated by the scrap of fabric preventing him from _really_ touching you.

Alex glanced at you again, just a sliver of his auburn eyes peeking through his sunglasses. They were alive, sparkling; and the small glimpses of him made it all the more thrilling. 

“Wanna get inside.” He murmured, and you obliged, sliding the crotch of your panties aside, giving him full access. You could take them off, sure… but it was way more fun this way. 

He stroked at you, teasing you, his fingers slipping up and down easily. They slid around your clit, trapping it between his thumb and index finger. He squeezed it gently, rolled it, rubbed it back and forth. Your eyelids fluttered, and your teeth bit hard into your bottom lip, rocking your hips a little to meet his rhythm. He was taking his time to tease and explore you, all the while his other hand steady on the steering wheel. The car hadn’t shifted once.

“You’re good at this.” You breathe, a smirk on your lips.

His expression mirrored yours., “Been thinkin’ about it for awhile now.”

“Have you?”

“Nearly the whole ride.”

“Hmm…” You sighed, unable to make a coherent thought for a moment when he spread your lips open, his finger tracing the outline of your entrance. “Most guys would be thinking about getting road head.”

“Oh I thought about that, too.” He smirked, pushing a finger inside you.

You gasped even though you were expecting it any moment. 

“Is that what you want… for this?” You struggled to keep your voice steady, even as he pushed a second finger inside you. 

He shook his head. “Dun’t work that way.”

Alex began pumping his fingers in and out of you, slowly at first. Your head fell back to rest against the back of the seat. You were burning up, your body so hot and sticky, the sweat collecting at every crevice on your body. And now, with the way he was working you… 

“Mmm… how does it work?”

He licked his lips, and you could see his eyebrow arch beneath the glasses. “Y’only ‘ave to do it if yeh want teh. Not tit for tat.”

You let out a shaky laugh, sighing in pleasure with each pull of his fingers. God they were amazing…

“Speaking of tits…” You breathed, sliding your dress up and over your head and tossing it onto the dash, physically unable to handle the heat any longer.

Alex gripped the wheel tighter with his left hand, swerving just a little when he realized you were completely naked beside him now; except for the panties. 

But those _barely_ counted. 

“Might ‘ave to pull over.” He groaned, curling his fingers inside you, and slowly rubbing his middle finger against the bundle of nerves that had you all wound up. 

You whimpered, bucking your hips against his hand. 

“But if I pull over… weh’re fuckin’.”

You snorted like that was some sort of threat. His fingers worked mercilessly inside you, his knuckles rubbing along the ridges inside your pussy, each little movement winding you tighter and tighter. His thumb circled your clit, just barely touching you, then pressing against you enough to make your hips shake. When the car hit a bump, his fingers sunk deeper inside you; both of you moaning before erupting into a tense kind of laughter.

“Thas it… pullin’ over…” He announced, and peeled off the road, the car disappearing behind the cloud of dust the tires kicked up.

The car was barely in park before he yanked his shirt over his head, the damp fabric slapping against the dash before he crawled over you, your back against the door.

“Spread ‘em…” He demanded with a cocky smirk, pulling off his glasses and discarding them alongside his shirt. His eyes were bright and fiery, so intense as they stared you down.

Your legs fell apart at his command, and he slid closer, his thighs pushing yours up. 

“Fuck these….” He paused a moment and lifted your legs up to slip your panties off, flinging them aside. “Better.” He confirmed when you were now completely naked beneath him. 

He thrust his fingers back inside you, watching them slip in and out, holding his thumb to you before leaning in to lick his way up your sweaty torso. You whined, arching your back, your fingers tangling in his messy hair, knotting tightly. 

“Fuckin’ wet.” He murmured as his lips latched on to your nipple, his tongue swirling until it was a hardened peak. His fingers made an obscene squelching sound, his knuckles pressed tight to you.

“Hot…” He growled around your nipple, licking it once more before moving on and up. “Sticky…” He licked at your neck, the beads of sweat gathering at the dip in your clavicle. His fingers spread open inside you, stretching you. “Probably sweet…”

You raised your eyebrows when he pulled his fingers out, whimpering at the loss. He brought them to his lips, slipping his tongue up and down between them. “Mmm. Sweet.”

You gasped again when they slid back inside your pussy, filling you up. “Make me cum.” You demanded hotly, needing to get off now that he was able to really work on you.

Pushing his hair out of his eyes, he smirked, “You got it, babeh.” 

He was so hard; you could see the bulge in his well-worn jeans, his cock pressing against the fabric. He better have plans to fuck you after this. 

Alex gripped the door, his fingers curling over the side just like they were inside you. He made a come hither movement, and you rode his hand, your eyes closing as you focused on every inch of him. His fingers were long, and smooth, and the knuckles on each finger always turned you on. His hands weren’t delicate by any means, rough fingertips from years of guitar playing, but still quick and flexible. He’d discovered that magic spot inside you long ago, and he rubbed it quick and fast, pressing his thumb to your clit. 

You were dripping, likely all over the seat of the car he’d borrowed. But it was fine, it didn’t matter, all that mattered was that he was finger-fucking you so good, enough to make your legs shake in anticipation of your approaching orgasm. The headiness of the blistering heat and the sweaty, summer smell of his skin had you intoxicated. You watched the beads of sweat slip down his nose and glisten above the cupid’s bow of his lip. He was panting, eyes steady and hazy as they watched you. His eyes were fucking you as much as his fingers were, and when he told you he wanted to feel you get wetter for him; you lost it.

Your fingers gripped the back of the seat, your other hand holding the door to keep yourself from falling apart. 

“Get meh wet, love.” He growled with a smirk, furiously pumping his fingers, until your body shook.

“Fuck me!” You screamed, your back arching as you let go. Your stomach clenched, muscles tightening as they squeezed around his fingers, spasming uncontrollably while he continued to fuck you.

“ _Yes_ …” He hissed, his eyes that pretty auburn color, bright and wild in the summer sun. “Oh babeh, so wet…. so fucking wet…”

You couldn’t stop; your body shaking as the waves rippled through you. You squeezed your eyes shut tight, the lights behind your eyelids blinding like you’d looked into the sun for far too long. You moaned and gasped for air as you writhed and wiggled beneath him, and he chuckled softly, biting his lip. 

“Oh, fuck you…” You growled aggressively, a laugh sneaking out at the end. “Mmm, you’re fucking brilliant. I love you.”

He wiggled his fingers inside you, slowly circling as he pulled them out, turned on by the way your pussy still contracted around him; as if it didn’t want him to go. 

“All over the seat…” He smirked, amused by your overheated orgasm, and the way you’d completely let go for him in the car on the side the road. 

Leaning in to kiss your swollen lips, he murmured, “Wanna fuck?”

You couldn’t stop the laughter that erupted inside you, bubbling from your lips. You stroked his sweaty hair, tucking it behind his ears, and kissing his forehead. So beautiful. 

“Let meh fuck yeh on the hood of the car.” He grinned mischievously, suddenly unable to quench his thirst for you. “C’mon…” He pleaded teasingly, “there’s no one around for _miles_ …”

_to be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
